


Puppet

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord wins, F/F, but eh, hermione gets a job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: Dark lord wins but really hermione gets a paid break
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Puppet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/gifts).



Puppet for yana

The war was won, and now it was for the victor to divvy up the spoils. Narcissa had give so much to the cause, her husband, her son, and even her house. Now standing before the dark lord he graciously offered her one wish. Anything she wanted she could have.

When she made her decision, she didn’t waste any more time at the castle apparating home to the empty house she now occupied. Though, she brought with her the golden girl. The one member of the trio that had lost the rebellion now her property. The girl still petrified was looking around as she recognised the hall as the place where her arm had been cut up. Though with Bellatrix death and buried there was almost nothing left that actually tied the place to that event.

“You’ll be mine,” she decreed as she looked over to the muggleborn, she wanted to say it with contempt but really she was just tired of the events that year and day had proceeded. Looking where she was still standing she waved her wand to release the spell letting her fall to her knees. She could see her try to speak but she suspected that the dark lord had put his own charms on her, something she wasn’t as easily able to lift.

“I’d enjoy it if you didn’t cause any more trouble, know that you’ve lost and there is no way you’ll ever get back to a point where you can try to raise up. Am I clear?”

The girl still on her knees looked up furiously and tried to say something, before noticing her voice still didn’t make any sound, nodding instead. She just sat back against the wall kinda defeated as she came to the realisation where she was.

“You can take one of the bedrooms upstairs,” Narcissa said as she turned her back. She might not like the girl and she was no replacement for her family but she wasn’t an animal. And what would her guests think if she kept the help chained up in the hallway.

Walking up the stairs she could hear the girl get up and slowly follow her. She didn’t look back, a woman of her status didn’t need to. But as she entered the master bedroom she realised that she probably would be spending the rest of her days alone there.

-o-

Letting her get to parchment had been a mistake, she realised when Hermione had dropped a stack of finely written parchment on her breakfast. She had told her to piss off, and go be busy in a different part of the mansion.

Her day was ruined as her breakfast was interrupted, but it was somewhat saved when the calligraphy was enjoyable to look at and honestly she might as well read whatever the girl was complaining about. Seemingly the lack of direction and a request to enter the library where amongst the many topics she had managed to write about since she had discovered the parchment.

-o-

Okay so her bed was cold, and her circulation had been kinda shitty all her life, there was no reason not to ask her to preheat the bed in the evenings. The fact that she didn’t kick her out when she went to bed was just to keep the heat around. Right?

-o-

It took far too long to discover what exactly the dark lord had cast but with her help and the combined Malfoy and Black library they discovered that in about a couple weeks that charm would run out. The hug she had gotten when they discovered that had been agreeable to say the least.


End file.
